Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, electrical wires have been routed under the floor of the vehicle in order to connect a device such as a high-voltage battery provided in the rear portion of the vehicle to a device such as an inverter or a fuse box provided in the front portion of the vehicle, for example. In the shielded conduction path disclosed in Patent Document 1 for example, electrical wire protection and noise blocking are achieved by bending a metal pipe in accordance with the electrical wire routing path, and inserting the electrical wires into the pipe.